


Il se pourrait que j'ai participé à un plan à trois

by Swira



Series: La fois où Tim a été invité dans le lit de Red Hood et Arsenal [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Talk, Bromance, M/M, Texting, je sais même pas comment taguer ça je voulais juste torturer un peu Tim et Kon, laissez-moi m'amuser ok
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swira/pseuds/Swira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim a besoin d'une couverture pour la nuit qu'il a passée chez Roy et Jason, alors il fait appel à Kon, qui lui demande des réponses.</p><p>Vraiment, je suis désolée, cette fic ne sert à rien, c'est littéralement juste une discussion stupide entre eux que j'ai écrite à deux heures du matin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il se pourrait que j'ai participé à un plan à trois

Tim, 7:42 : si on te le demande j’ai dormi chez toi cette nuit

 

Kon, 7:46 : mec il est bien trop tôt pour que toute personne normalement constituée soit debout, est-ce que t’as au moins dormi?

Kon, 7:46 : aussi, j’ai besoin de détails si tu veux que je te serve de couverture

 

Tim, 7:46 : pitié

Tim, 7:46 : ma vie en dépend

 

Kon, 7:47 : wow tu dis jamais pitié, qu’est-ce qui se passe

Kon, 7:50 : tim

Kon, 7:52 : tim répond

Kon, 7:55 : est-ce que tu es en train de te faire tuer?

Kon, 8:01 : je disais ça comme une blague mais maintenant tu m’inquiètes répond

Kon, 8:05 : je vais venir à gotham, tim

Kon, 8:10 : je peux demander à clark de venir m’aider à botter les fesses de B si c’est lui qui t’empêche de répondre ou qui t’a assassiné

Kon, 8:10 : pas sûr qu’on y arrive mais on pourrait gagner du temps pour s’échapper

Kon, 8:15 : je vais venir tim

Kon, 8:18 : je te laisse dix minutes pour répondre, après ça je viens

Kon, 8:18 : parce que je me souviens de la dernière fois où je suis venu te chercher quand tu répondais pas et que je n’ai pas envie de répéter mes erreurs

Kon, 8:19 : mais après ça c’est fini

 

Tim, 8:30 : je suis vivant ne viens pas!!!!

 

Kon, 8:30 : quarante minutes pour répondre

Kon, 8:30 : j’étais en route, tim

Kon, 8:30 : explications maintenant

 

Tim, 8:31 : tu ne veux pas d’explications, contente toi d’accepter ma demande

 

Kon, 8:31 : tes techniques de jedi ne marchent pas sur moi, parle

 

Tim, 8:31 : j’ai un briefing avec B, peux plus parler, mais accepte de me couvrir et je te jure que je te dirais tout après quand on se voit

 

Kon, 8:31 : t’as de la chance que je t’aime

 

Tim, 8:32 : oui tu es un saint, à tout à l’heure

 

Conner retrouva Tim dans un café en début d’après-midi plus tard ce jour là, le jeune homme insistant pour qu’ils ne discutent pas dans un lieu où Bruce pouvait avoir posé des caméras. Le clone hésita à lui dire qu’il pensait qu’il n’y avait pas un endroit à Gotham que son père n’avait pas mouchardé, mais finit par se taire.

Ils prirent place à une table isolée, commandant un immense chocolat chaud chacun avant que Conner ne craque.

 

-Alors, c’est quoi cette histoire? s’enquit-il, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher la curiosité impatiente dans sa voix.

 

Tim geignit et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, semblant chercher à se cacher du monde.

 

-Pitié, pleurnicha-t-il.

 

-Non, tu ne peux pas faire tous ses mystères et me laisser dans l’ombre après, parle, s’impatienta Kon, agacé.

 

Tim lui jeta un regard suppliant à travers ses doigts et le clone secoua le menton, bien décidé à ne pas flancher, et ce même devant les yeux de Bambi de son meilleur ami. Il dû parvenir à faire comprendre sa détermination grâce à ses sourcils car l’ancien Robin poussa un profond soupir, laissant retomber ses épaules dans la défaite.

 

-Il se pourrait que j’aie… Uhm, accepté… _UnplanàtroisavecJasonetRoy?_ dit-il, grimaçant alors que les mots quittaient sa bouche les uns sur les autres, les rendant complètements incompréhensibles.

 

-Répète voir ça dans un langage humain? demanda Conner, ne le quittant pas des yeux même quand la serveuse vint poser leurs commandes devant eux.

 

Tim écrasa son front contre la table en geignant à nouveau quand elle se fut éloignée.

 

-J’ai accepté un plan à trois avec Jason et Roy, répéta-t-il contre le bois, fermant les yeux et priant silencieusement pour que le sol s’ouvre sous ses pieds et que la terre l’avale tout entier.

 

Il finit par relever la tête quand il n’entendit par l’exclamation scandalisée à laquelle il s’attendait, découvrant un Superboy très immobile, son expression figée en un mélange de choc et d’amusement.

 

- _Ah!_ Non, mais sérieusement, Tim, dis-moi pourquoi je dois te couvrir, dit-il soudainement après avoir aboyé un rire, croisant les coudes sur la table et lui souriant, apparemment très amusé.

 

Tim se contenta de le dévisager un moment avec incrédulité, et c’était un de ces instants où il se demandait comment ce garçon pouvait être son meilleur ami.

 

- _J’ai accepté un plan à trois avec Jason et Roy_ , Kon, répéta-t-il, articulant avec attention et fixant le noiraud dans les yeux pour être sûr qu’il ait le message, regardant l’hilarité déserter un peu plus son expression avec chaque mot, Tu veux que je te le répète en Allemand, aussi?

 

Il y eut un silence de quelques battements, et _après_ seulement vint l’exclamation scandalisée qu’il avait anticipée.

 

- _Tu as quoi?!_

 

Il grimaça quand quelques personnes se retournèrent dans leur direction et siffla entre ses dents:

 

-Ferme-la, je n’ai vraiment pas envie que le monde entier soit au courant.

 

-Tu m’étonnes! s’étrangla Conner, choqué, Pourquoi tu as fait ça?!

 

Il jeta un regard au ciel, hésitant à prier pour être foudroyé sur place pour abréger ses souffrances ou pour que _Kon_ soit foudroyé et qu’il arrête de poser des questions embarrassantes.

 

-Je sais pas, ok? grommela-t-il, Jason m’a dit qu’ils ne verraient pas d’objection à ce que je me joigne à eux, et que je n’avais qu’à y réfléchir, et c’est ce que j’ai fait, et il n’y avait pas de raison de refuser—

 

-Je peux penser à une bonne dizaine de raisons de refuser rien que maintenant, Tim, couina Conner, On parle bien des Roy et Jason qui aiment mettre un balle ou une flèche entre les deux yeux des personnes qui ne leur plaisent pas? Les Roy et Jason qui sont des _criminels_?

 

Cela lui valut un regard sombre de la part de Tim qui poursuivit, choisissant d’ignorer son interruption.

 

- _Il n’y avait pas de raison de refuser_ , répéta-t-il expressément, croisant les bras devant lui sur la table, Alors je l’ai rappelé et je lui ai dit que j’acceptais.

 

-Et bien rappelle-le et dis-lui que c’est annulé, déclara Conner, Hors de question que je te laisse faire ça—

 

Il s’interrompit brusquement en voyant la grimace embarrassée sur le visage de son ami.

 

-Non, je n’aime pas cet air là, Tim, dit-il, pointant un doigt devant lui comme une menace et secouant le menton tout en se reculant dans son siège.

 

-C’est que… C’est un peu trop tard pour ça, admit le noiraud, une teinte de rouge très foncé lui peignant les joues.

 

Conner s’immobilisa complètement, analysant cette information et la mettant en lien avec celles qu’il possédait déjà pour voir l’ensemble du tableau, une technique enseignée par l’ancien Robin ici-présent. Sauf qu’il s’en serait bien passé, en cet instant, parce que le tableau en question représentait Tim, Roy et Jason, tous très très nus dans un immense lit de velours rouge, et Kon enfonça la paume de ses mains dans ses yeux en geignant, comme pour essayer d’oublier ce que son cerveau lui faisait voir.

 

-Non! Tim, _non_! s’écria-t-il, Argh, je n’arriverais jamais à effacer cette image de mon esprit!

 

Son ami échappa un éclat de rire, se détendant légèrement.

 

-Alors tu as passé la nuit avec eux? C’est pour ça que tu avais besoin d’une couverture? demanda-t-il, plaintif, jetant un coup d’oeil au noiraud d’entre ses doigts,

 

Il hocha doucement la tête, gêné.

 

-Tu vas me couvrir, alors? demanda-t-il.

 

Conner abaissa ses mains, poussant un profond soupir et faisant très attention à ne pas laisser son esprit s’égarer à nouveau.

 

-Oui, je vais te couvrir, grommela-t-il, Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais le choix. Si Bruce entend parler de ça et qu’il apprend que je suis au courant, je vais aussi me faire tuer. Merci, Tim.

 

L’ancien Robin rit, la tension le quittant peu à peu, et Conner s’en voulut un peu de l’avoir fait douter de son inconditionnelle amitié.

 

-Merci, Kon, dit-il, sincère, et il lui sourit.

 

-Donc, commença le clone, s’éclaircissant la gorge quand sa voix en ressortit trop étranglée, Je sais que je vais le regretter, mais c’était ta première fois et c’est mon devoir de meilleur ami, alors je vais te demander si c’était bien.

 

Tim rit de plus belle, balançant sa tête en arrière.

 

-Tu n’es pas obligé, vraiment, dit-il, hilare.

 

-Je crois que c’est écrit quelque part dans le brocode, non? rétorqua le clone, amusé, mais il savait qu’il rougissait, Et puis bon, je vais pas te cacher que je suis un t _out petit peu_ curieux.

 

Son ami se calma quand il comprit qu’il était sérieux, et posa un regard interrogateur sur lui.

 

-Sérieusement, tu veux vraiment que je te réponde? demanda-t-il, un sourire toujours aux lèvres.

 

-Répond avant que je ne change d’avis et passe pour un mauvais ami, grommela Conner, prenant une longue gorgée de son chocolat pour se donner quelque chose à faire autre que rougir.

 

Tim rit à nouveau avant de reprendre une contenance et de jouer avec sa propre tasse, son regard se perdant dans le liquide caramel.

 

-C’était - uhm - plus que bien, je suis sûr que peu de gens peuvent se vanter d’avoir eu une première fois aussi plaisante. C’était… Intense, finit-il par dire, comme s’il avait passé des heures à chercher les bons mots, et ses joues se remirent à chauffer, Ils sont toujours en train de bouger, et ils savaient ce qu’ils faisaient, je n’avais pas vraiment le temps de souffler.

 

Conner manqua s’étrangler sur sa boisson, et quand Tim lui lança un regard il lui fit signe de continuer avec sa main.

 

-Je peux m’arrêter là, tu sais? dit l’ancien Robin.

 

-N-Non, c’est bon, ça va, ça se voit que tu as besoin d’en parler, uhm, couina-t-il, Ils t’ont bien traité, alors? Parce que je peux toujours aller botter des culs, si tu as besoin de moi.

 

Tim gloussa et prit une gorgée.

 

-Leurs culs sont très bien comme ils sont, ça va aller, dit-il avait de pouvoir se retenir, et comme le petit silence gêné qui suivit sa remarque menaçait de s’étirer, il ajouta: Ils étaient très galants, tu n’as pas de souci à te faire. Ils m’ont clairement dit que je pouvais arrêter quand je voulais et ils ne m’ont rien forcé à faire.

 

-Hm, peut-être que je me suis trompé sur leur compte, après tout, admit le clone en haussant les épaules.

 

-Peut-être, oui, répéta Tim, heureux que son ami réenvisage son opinion des deux jeunes hommes.

 

-Est-ce que tu as, hm.., commença Superboy, croisant son regard une seconde avant de déterminément baisser les yeux et de faire tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse avec application, Tu sais, _scellé le pacte_ , à la manière dont on l’entend généralement?

 

Tim se figea une seconde, sûr que son rougissement allait jusqu’à ses oreilles, mais heureusement Kon ne le regardait pas, apparemment très concentré sur le cacao au fond de son mug.

 

-Je— Non, pas au sens ou on l’entend, dit-il d’une voix serrée, et il n’était pas sûr d’avoir imaginé la manière infime dont les épaules de Conner se relâchèrent, _Eux_ , par contre—

 

-Ok, ma loyauté s’arrête là, le coupa le clone avant qu’il n’aille plus loin, légèrement paniqué et provoquant son hilarité.

 

Kon fit la moue un moment suite à l’amusement de son ami, mais ne parvint pas à rester vexé très longtemps. Tim riait, et honnêtement c’était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
